


Sparring

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Sparring, debt collector trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Tom realised he really, really enjoyed watching them spar with each other.





	

Tom usually didn’t like violence much. He preferred peace and quiet. Of course in his line of work, this was hard.

But he realised he really enjoyed watching his two bodyguards spar with each other.

Maybe it was a matter of stakes. Shizuo was a whirlwind of emotions and impulses, and anger, while Vorona was sharp, precise and calculated. Both of them capable of beating down resistance in a few moments. Tom was always very grateful for them - he definitely needed help like this at his line of work. But when it came down to it, Tom preferred the calm better. Sure he could have moved away, probably in this case, because Ikebukuro was the total opposite of calm, but that didn’t matter. He was living here now, and he preferred things to be… relatively calm.

And things were getting better. Shizuo got better at controlling his anger, so mostly only got pissed off and only threw signs when it was really needed. Mostly. There were still outliers, obviously. The situation did seem to get better since Orihara disappeared from the city.

As for Vorona… she was away for a while, and while neither Tom, nor Shizuo talked about it, Tom knew he missed her as well.

Until one day she showed up, knocking on the agency’s door.

“Question. Is there a position currently unoccupied as a bodyguard?”

It was weird, it was almost like no time had passed. Or maybe it wasn’t even weird at all.

“Hey Vorona, did you hear, there’s a kid who can keep up with Shizuo while fighting?"

Vorona definitely looked interested.

“Requesting clarification: how can a kid keep up with Shizuo-sempai?”

“You don’t really need to call me sempai anymore, Vorona, I think our relationship had reached that level, don’t you think?”

“Negative. Professional relationship is different than private life. In professional life, Shizuo-sempai is still my superior at work. Romantic relationships do not have an effect on that.”

Tom chuckled, blowing out the smoke of his cigarette.

“Either way, here’s this high schooler. Kind of a sensation, very strong. Not quite as strong as Shizuo, no, but he did give him a good fight one time.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Vorona for now, and she just nodded.

“Besides, I still don’t think you could measure fights to me” Shizuo grumbled, also exhaling some smoke. “I told you, I’m not that great of a fighter.”

“Incorrect. Shizuo-sempai is the strongest person I know.”

“I’m physically strong, yes. But that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Incorrect. Shizuo-sempai, I request putting an end to this self-deprication.”

Tom couldn’t help laughing out a little, and the other two turned to look at him.

“You two are incredible, you know that?”

“What do you mean, Tom?”

“I request clarification as well.”

“Well, I mean Vorona had been wanting to fight Shizuo either way didn’t you? Shizuo is busy self-depricating. I think you two should fight. Like you know. Nothing serious, just sparring a little. What do you say? A little sparring session after work today?”

-

They found a mostly empty parking lot. There was a building under construction nearby, that’s why the parking lot had been empty, and Tom just sit to the side, on some abandoned crates, and watched the other two face each other.

“I have a request. I request you do not hold back. I wish to go against you with all I have.”

“...I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with that, Vorona.”

“I wish to compare myself and my growth to your strength.”

Shizuo thought about it a little, tapping his chin.

“I tell you what. I start with holding back, and then we’ll see how much more I can let myself go. Okay? I would never forgive myself if I’d hurt you, okay?”

Vorona also thought about it, and then nodded.

“That compromise is acceptable. I do not wish to cause guilt to you either.”

There was a smile on Shizuo’s face as he took off his glasses and held it out towards Tom.

“Hold onto these for me, would you? I have a feeling she would break them.”

-

Tom realised he really, really enjoyed watching them spar with each other.

Their movements were almost entirely different. Shizuo was more pointed and forceful, while Vorona was quick at evading and striking back in a much more sharp way. Of course all those years of chasing someone quick and agile around made Shizuo’s reflexes quick too, and Vorona’s hits definitely had strength in them as well.

Tom usually didn’t like violence, but despite the definitive focus and strength involved, this didn’t even really seem like violence at all.

It was almost… beautiful.

Tom chuckled to himself. Man, he was getting sappy - not that he minded.

So he just watched the two of them fight, Shizuo obviously getting more into it, he movements becoming quicker and stronger, holding himself back less when he realised Vorona could keep up with him more.

He didn’t know how long had he been watching, when he realised he was getting sort of hungry - and from the look of those two, he figured they probably would not even realise he was gone. Or at the very least, shouldn’t be distracted, so he just got off the crates, and walked out of the parking lot.

There was a shop nearby, he will be back before they would notice he was gone. And then he can surprise them with something to drink and eat.

Perfect plan.

-

Which means that obviously things did not go according to plan.

Tom sighed, bag in hand, looking at the thugs facing him.

“Look, I mean if you want money, I could give it to you. But I’m warning you, it won’t be good for you in the long ru--”

He couldn’t finish it, because from the side, he got a fist to his face.

He didn’t have the strength or endurance the other two did, so he fell on the ground, and felt a kick to his ribs, which made his breath ragged. Weirdly though, he got more focused on the spilled milk on the ground.

He was planning to give that to Shizuo…

Weird, his mind got focused on  _ that  _ out of all things, but he did, barely even registering more kicks.

Then the pain stopped - but there were painful cries, and when Tom glanced up, he saw one of the attackers flying through air.

_ Oh. Shizuo. _

Then another one yelped and fell to the ground, and there was a foot on his face.

_ Vorona’s foot. _

-

“Seriously, guys, there’s no need to fuss around me this much, I’m fine.”

They were at Tom’s apartment, and Tom had his shirt off, with two beautiful blonds surrounding him, and really this sounded like a dream situation, but currently he was doing his best to ignore the pain. Because if he winced, Shizuo tensed up again, and looked like he was about to run out and beat up the bastards more, and Vorona’s eyes hardened as well.

“Shit… those bastards…”

“I owe an apology. We got caught up in the fight. We should have paid attention.”

At Vorona’s words, Shizuo also froze, eyes widening. Well, shit.

“And I should have told you I was leaving. There’s no use wondering about that now, everything turned out right.”

“But you go---”

Shizuo couldn’t finish it, because Tom grabbed his shirt, pulled him down and kissed him.

After the kiss he smiled a little, and caressed Vorona’s face with one hand.

“Good thing you did not start to complain the same time. Shutting you both up with a kiss would have been hard.”

“I am also on the opinion tha--”

Tom was sure Vorona did it on purpose when she started talking, so he just kissed her as well either way. Just to be sure.

“There. Both of you calm down, okay? I take it you both enjoyed sparring?” At Tom’s question, the two exchanged a look, and he just smiled. “It’s alright. I enjoyed it too. You two looked great while sparring. And maybe next time I won’t walk off, alright?”

Yeah.

That sounded like a great plan.

But for now, it was time for the two of them to fuss a little more around Tom, but a little less guilty.

So Tom got covered in blankets, got a mug of hot chocolate, and got to be in the middle of their cuddlepile on the couch wile watching bad martial arts movies.

What else could he have wished for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
